cbbcrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
The New CBBC Channel
The New CBBC Channel is the brand used by the BBC for programming aimed at children 6 years and under. It is used as a themed strand in the UK on terrestrial television, as a separate free-to-air domestic British channel and used for international variants supported by advertising, subscription or both. The brand was first launched on 11 February 2002. History The New CBBC Channel brand was launched on 11 February 2002, when the domestic CBeebies Channel was launched and the strand began to appear on the BBC's terrestrial channels BBC One and BBC Two, alongside its sister service CBBC. The domestic CBBC channel broadcasts from 06:00 to 19:00 each day - a result of the channel sharing bandwidth with the channel BBC Four on the Freeview platform. The station was joined later on by an audio counterpart, CBBC Channel Radio, which broadcast for three hours each day on the radio station BBC Radio 7, however since the station was rebranded as BBC Radio 4 Extra this obligation has ceased. The international CBeebies channel is advert-free and wholly owned by BBC Worldwide. The first international launch for the CBeebies channel was in India in May 2007. The channel is available in the Republic of Ireland, Singapore, Hong Kong, Poland, Indonesia, Mexico, Africa, Australia and the United States. In March 2011, the on demand version of the network was launched in the US and is available on Xfinity. Management In the UK, CBBC Channel is operated by the BBC Children's division and part of BBC North. The division is also responsible for CBBC and overall strategic responsibility for all of the BBC's domestic services for children rests with the Director of Children's, Joe Godwin (since late 2009). The direction of the domestic CBeebies channel itself rests with Kay Benbow, the current Controller of the channel and responsible for commissioning all CBeebies content across BBC television, online, interactive TV, and radio.[3] She took over from the previous controller Michael Carrington in 2010.[4] Internationally, CBeebies is owned by BBC Worldwide, who exploit and operate the brand. The New CBBC Live It’s time for the stars to come out to play – and not just the ones in the sky – but the CBeebies Mega-Stars too! But Look it's Chloe Corbin from Chloe's Closet and her toy Lovely Carrot go on magical adventure in the World. The Story it's Read by Justin Fletcher, Granny Murray, PC Plum, Mister Maker, The Chuckle Brothers, Andy Day and Katy Ashworth. Get ready for a fantastic live stage show adventure full of fun, songs and games with your CBBC friends, including LazyTown’s Stephanie, Mr Tumble, Bob the Builder, De-Li, Noddy, Upsy Daisy, Boo, The Raggy Dolls, Josie Jump, The Koala Brothers, Teletubbies, Fimbles, Bill and Ben, Tweenies, Squiglet, Zingzillas – and don’t forget''' The Tombliboos'. Watch out for a few surprise guests too. So get ready to sing along, stamp your feet, reach to the stars and make all your dreams come true in this brand new star-filled spectacular New CBBC Live! show Programming The New CBBC Channel offers a mix of entertainment and educational programming. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. The schedule also includes signed programmes, shown in the UK between 14:00 and 17:00 on weekends. The international channels also show many programmes broadcast on the UK channel, however some include programmes unique to that service. *3rd & Bird'' *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' *''The Adventures of Sir Prancelot'' *''The Adventures of the Garden Fairies'' *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' *''Alphablocks'' *''The Amazing Adventures of Morph'' *''Andy Pandy'' *''Angelmouse'' *''Animal Fair'' *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' *''Arabel and Mortimer'' *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' *''Artzooka'' *''Artbox Bunch'' *''Baby Jake'' *''Balamory'' *''Barney'' *''A Bear Behind'' *''Becky and Barnaby Bear'' *''Best of Friends'' *''Big and Small'' *''Big Barn Farm'' *''Big Cook, Little Cook'' *''Bill and Ben'' *''Binka'' *''Bits and Bobs'' *''Bleep and Booster'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bobinogs'' *''Bodger and Badger'' *''Boogie Beebies'' *''Boo!'' *''Brambly Hedge'' *''The Brollys'' *''Brum'' *''Buzz and Tell'' *''Camberwick Green'' *''Carrie and David's Popshop'' *''Caterpillar Trail'' *''The Changes'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Christopher Crocodile'' *''ChuckleVision'' *''Chuggington'' *''The Clangers'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' *''Come Outside'' *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' *''Dino Babies'' *''Doodle Do'' *''Driver Dan's Story Train'' *''Dr Otter'' *''El Nombre'' *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' *''Everything's Rosie'' *''The Family Ness'' *''Fiddley Foodle Bird'' *''Fimbles'' *''Fingermouse'' *''Finley the Fire Engine'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Forget Me Not Farm'' *''Funnybones'' *''Fun with Phonics'' *''Garth and Bev'' *''Get Squiggling'' *''Gigglebiz'' *''Gordon the Garden Gnome'' *''Gordon the Gopher'' *''Green Balloon Club'' *''Greenclaws'' *''Guess with Jess'' *''Hairy Jeremy'' *''Happy Families'' *''Harry and Toto'' *''Henry's Cat'' *''Higgledy House'' *''Hotch Potch House'' *''I Can Cook'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Jackanory Junior'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''Joshua Jones'' *''Juniper Jungle'' *''Just So Stories'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''Kerwhizz'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''The Large Family'' *''LazyTown'' *''Let's Celebrate'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Charley Bear'' *''The Little Green Planet Show'' *''Little Monsters'' *''The Little Polar Bear'' *''Little Red Tractor'' *''Little Robots'' *''Louie'' *''Lunar Jim'' *''The Magic Key'' *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' *''Melvin and Maureen's Music-a-grams'' *''Me Too!'' *''Microscopic Milton'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Mister Maker'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Monster Café'' *''Monty the Dog'' *''The Moomins'' *''Mouse and Mole'' *''Mr. Benn'' *''Muffin the Mule'' *''Nina and the Neurons'' *''Noah's Island'' *''Noddy'' *''Numberjacks'' *''Nuzzle and Scratch'' *''Oakie Doke'' *''The Octonauts'' *''Orville and Cuddles'' *''Our Planet'' *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' *''P.C. Pinkerton'' *''Penelope K, by the way'' *''Penny Crayon'' *''Philbert Frog'' *''Pigeon Street'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Pingu'' *''Playdays'' *''The Poddington Peas'' *''Polka Dot Shorts'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Rastamouse'' *''Razzledazzle'' *''The Roly Mo Show'' *''Romuald the Reindeer'' *''Rotten Ralph'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''Rupert the Bear'' *''Secret Life of Toys'' *''Sesame Tree'' *''Sheeep'' *''The Shiny Show'' *''Show Me Show Me'' *''Simon and the Witch'' *''SMarteenies'' *''Something Special'' *''Space Pirates'' *''Spider'' *''Spot the Dog'' *''Starhill Ponies'' *''Step Inside'' *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' *''Story Makers'' *''Summerton Mill'' *''Take a Bow'' *''Tales of Aesop'' *''Tales of the Tooth Fairies'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Tellytales'' *''Tikkabilla'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''ToddWorld'' *''To Me, To You!'' *''Tommy Zoom'' *''Tweenies'' *''Uki'' *''Underground Ernie'' *''Waybuloo'' *''Wibbly Pig'' *''Wide Eye'' *''Wiggly Park'' *''William's Wish Wellingtons'' *''The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends'' *''The WotWots'' *''Yoho Ahoy'' *''Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!'' *''Zigby'' *''ZingZillas'' Presentation The links between programmes on CBeebies are primarily achieved through the use of in-vision continuity, using presenters to interact with the children. In the UK, links are pre-recorded rather than broadcast live, as is the case on sister channel CBBC. They were originally pre recorded from studio TC0 at BBC Television Centre in London, however moved out in 2008 to Teddington Studios, and returned briefly in 2010. From September 2011, the links have been based at the BBC's Northern base at MediaCityUK in Salford, Manchester, following the move of the BBC Children's department there. International variants feature broadcast links produced either in the corresponding country, or from a central base. Presenters Many of the presenters used have histories as characters on other services or on children's programmes. In the UK, presenters seen on the channel and the stranded service include Sidney Sloane, Sue Monroe, Nicole Davis, Chris Jarvis and Pui Fan Lee The international variants feature different personalities per broadcast region. In Australia, Tara Colegrave is the main presenter since 2008, while in Hong Kong and Singapore Pui Fan Lee is the main presenter having transferred there from the UK channel in 2008. The Latin American variant uses Roser Cabañas, present on-screen since 2009, with the Polish channel showcasing Aneta Bożena Piotrowska as main presenter since 2008. The South African channel utilises Sidney Sloane, who has presented for the channel alongside the UK version since 2009. BBC Children's Favourites free with Toybox Magazine 1 and 2 The Video was released on 20 July 2000 and 10 June 2002 on BBC Video. is from Young Children with BBC Favourite T.V. Characters in Clips and Full Episodes in Every Videos, Books, Annual, DVDs, CD-Roms, Cassettes, CDs, and Magazines Video 1 *Teletubbies: Uh Oh Messes and Muddles (Clip) *Bob the Builder: Mucky Muck (Clip) *Tweenies: Song Time (Clip) *Yoho Ahoy: Mops with Poop *Angelmouse: My Friend Angelmouse (Clip) *Noddy and the Magic Night (Clip) *Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels (Clip) *Fireman Sam: Telly Trouble (Clip) *Pingu and the Lost Ball Video 2 *Fimbles: Tambourine (Clip) *The Raggy Dolls: The Stolen Parrot (Clip) *Oakie Doke and the Hat Hunt (Clip) *Teletubbies: Dirty Knees *Bob the Builder: Wendy's Busy Day (Clip) *Tweenies: Rhythm of the Music *Dinobabies: The Wizard Of Ahhs (Clip) *Spider!: C Rocker *Yoho Ahoy: Pancake with Poop *Angelmouse: Rainbow Paint (Clip) *Noddy the Magician (Clip) *Charlie Chalk: The Feast (Clip) *Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road (Clip) *Fireman Sam: Rich and Famous (Clip) *Pingu: School Time Stars in Adverts All Your Favourites #1 *''Noddy'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Tweenies'' *''Bodger and Badger'' *''Pingu'' All Your Favourites #2 *''Tweenies'' *''Andy Pandy'' *''Playdays'' *''Balamory'' *''Story Makers'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Bill and Ben'' All Your Favourites #3 *''Big Barn Farm'' *''Harry and Toto'' *''Monty the Dog'' *''Binka'' *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''The Octonauts'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''The Little Green Planet Show'' *''Pingu'' *''Artbox Bunch'' *''Spider'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Guess with Jess'' *''Christopher Crocodile'' All Your Favourites #4 *''Teletubbies'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Noddy'' *''Wiggly Park'' *''Bodger and Badger'' *''The Little Green Planet Show'' From Monday at 8:50 #1 *''Tweenies'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Monster Café'' *''Fimbles'' *''Waybuloo'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Teletubbies'' *''ZingZillas'' *''The Octonauts'' *''Nuzzle and Scratch'' *''Noddy'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Balamory'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Oakie Doke'' All Next Week from 10:30 *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bill and Ben'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Tweenies'' *''Binka'' From Monday at 8:50 #2 *''Binka'' *''Tweenies'' *''Bill and Ben'' *''Fimbles'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Oakie Doke'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Teletubbies'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Noddy'' *''Andy Pandy'' *''Pingu'' *''Yoho Ahoy'' *''Balamory'' *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' *''El Nombre'' *''Charlie Chalk'' All Your Favourites #5 *''Starhill Ponies'' *''Polka Dot Shorts'' *''Playdays'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Brum'' All Your Favourites #6 *''The WotWots'' *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Nuzzle and Scratch'' *''Take a Bow'' *''Lunar Jim'' *''Happy Families'' *''Mike the Knight'' Every Day #1 *''Oakie Doke'' *''Show Me Show Me'' *''Tikkabilla'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Let's Celebrate'' *''Nina and the Neurons'' *''Carrie and David's Popshop'' Every Day #2 *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' *''Gigglebiz'' *''Little Charley Bear'' *''Waybuloo'' *''Noah's Island'' Every Day #3 *''Teletubbies'' *''Pingu'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Fimbles'' *''Take a Bow'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Tweenies'' *''Noddy'' *''Christopher Crocodile'' *''Story Makers'' *''Henry's Cat'' *''Tikkabilla'' *''Polka Dot Shorts'' *''Balamory'' *''Garth and Bev'' *''Oakie Doke'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Big Cook, Little Cook'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' Every Day #3 *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Nuzzle and Scratch'' *''Balamory'' *''Something Special'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Buzz and Tell'' *''The Roly Mo Show'' Gremlin TV *''Tweenies'' *''Me Too!'' *''Big Cook, Little Cook'' *''Something Special'' *''Underground Ernie'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Fiddley Foodle Bird'' *''Nuzzle and Scratch'' *''Polka Dot Shorts'' *''The WotWots'' *''Brum'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''Higgledy House'' *''Hairy Jeremy'' *''Postman Pat'' DVDs The Ultimate Party Collection #Yoho Ahoy: Chairs With Grog #Big Cook Little Cook: Postman #ZingZillas: Zingzilla Rock 'n' Rolling #Bobinogs: Happy Bobi-birthday #Roly Mo: Little Bo's Birthday #Higgledy House: Birthday #Angelmouse: Baby Ellie's Presents #Charlie and Lola: This is actually my Party #Oakie Doke and the Party #Andy Pandy's Musical Box #Tweenies: Fizz's Birthday #Balamory: The Lost Letter #Lunar Jim: Jims Birthday Surprise #The Koala Brothers: Penny's Birthday Surprise #Fimbles: Party Hat #Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears #Monty's Magic Trick #Lazytown: Miss Roberta The Ultimate Summer Collection #Balamory: Beach Bonanza #In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy Dances With the Pontipines #Fimbles: Seashell #Bob the Builder: Spud and the Dove #The Koala Brothers: Lolly's New Flavour #Tweenies: Summer #Oakie Doke and The Wishing Well #William's Wish Wellingtons: Circus William #Boogie Beebies: Dancing on the Sand #Me Too!: The Juicer #Little Robots: Under the Stars #ZingZillas: Cinema Day #Octonauts and the Baby Dolphin #Higgledy House: Holiday #Roly Mo: Too Hot #Star Hill Ponies: HM's Parade #Big Cook Little Cook: Holidaymaker #Charlie and Lola: The most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World. The Ultimate Christmas Collection #Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas #LazyTown: Surprise Santa #Bob the Builder: Snowman Scoop #Zingzillas: Zingzillas Let It Snow Christmas #Numberjacks: Counting Days to Christmas #Boogie Beebies: I wish it would Snow #The Koala Brothers: Outback Christmas #Balamory: Panto #Fimbles: Tune #Lunar Jim: Too many Fluffies #Chloe's Closet: Getting to Snow You #Noddy and Father Christmas #Charlie and Lola: Snow is my Favourite and my Best #Big Cook Little Cook: Father Christmas #Roly Mo: Too Cold #Tikkabilla: Christmas special #Fireman Sam: Snow Business #Tweenies: White Christmas Bedtime #Charlie and Lola: I am not Sleepy and I will not go to Bed #Stoppit and Tidyup: Go To Bed #Tales of the Tooth Fairies: The Stolen Present #Fimbles: Moon #Bill and Ben: A Night to Remember #Me Too!: I want to say Goodnight #In the Night Garden: Wake Up Ball #Teletubbies: Putting Angus to Bed #Jackanory Junior: The King of Capri #Chloe's Closet: Sun Daze #Noddy and the Magic Night #The Little Polar Bear: Snowstorm #Roly Mo: Sweet Dreams #Binka and the Noisy Night #The Raggy Dolls: Peace and Quiet #Little Robots: Sweet Dreams Scary #Balamory: Bedtime #Tweenies: Sleepover Big Fun #Harry and Toto: Stop and Go #Brum: Airport Adventure #Yoho Ahoy: Pancake with Poop #Binka in the Jungle #Little Robots: Metal Makes us special #Monty Gets The Blame #Lazytown: Little Sportacus #Octonauts and the Giant Jelly #Lunar Jim: Rover’s Big Dig #Higgledy House: Babysitting #Charlie and Lola: I want to be much more Bigger like you #The Large Family: Elephants never Forget #Tweenies: When I’m older #The Koala Brothers: Mitzi’s Busy Day #Boogie Beebies: Roll up #Tommy Zoom: Confidence #Bob the Builder: Bob's Beach Hut #Me Too!: Smiles and Frowns Discover and Do #Get Squiggling: Bloodhound #Tikkabilla: Dressing Up & Houses #The Raggy Dolls: Pumpernickle's Party #Waybuloo: Star #Teletubbies: Bubble Pictures #Balamory: Treasure Hunt #In the Night Garden: Following #Charlie and Lola: I wish I could draw Exactly like you #Postman Pat Takes Flight #Boogie Beebies: Building #Chloe's Closet: The Color Pink #Tweenies: Growing Bulbs #Yoho Ahoy: Lullaby with Booty #Big Cook Little Cook: Explorer #Nuzzle and Scratch: Library #The WotWots: Drowsy DottyWot #Fimbles: Cardboard Box New CBBC Channel Christmas - Jingle All The Way 2010 to 2011 Get into the festive spirit with all your CBBC friends! 2010 *Green Balloon Club - Christmas Special *ZingZillas - Christmas Special *Brum Goes Ice Skating *Charlie Chalk - The Sneezes *Numberjacks - Counting Days to Christmas *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs. Tittlemouse *Charlie and Lola - How Many More Minutes Until Christmas? and Snow is my Favourite and my Best *The Raggy Dolls - Peace and Quiet *Postman Pat Goes Sledging *Fireman Sam - Snow Business *Pablo the Little Red Fox - The Snow Fox *Spot's Magical Christmas *Fimbles - Tune and Glitter *Balamory - Panto *Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse 2011 *Charlie and Lola - How Many More Minutes Until Christmas? and Snow is my Favourite and my Best *ZingZillas - Christmas Special *Numberjacks - Counting Days to Christmas *Bob the Builder - Bob's White Christmas *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *The Raggy Dolls - Peace and Quiet *Balamory - Panto *In the Night Garden - The Prettiest Flower and Upsy Daisy's Tiring Walk *Waybuloo - Star *Tweenies - The Enchanted Toy Shop *Chloe's Closet - Best In Snow, Icing Escapades, On Frozen Pond, Getting to Snow You and Pre-School Musical *Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse *Green Balloon Club - Christmas Special *The Koala Brothers - Outback Christmas *Fireman Sam - Snow Business *Christopher Crocodile - Cloud Crazy Songs The UK channel utilises song and music as a presentational device, often using them to teach basic knowledge or to herald the start of a stranded segment Stars in Presenter Songs The following songs have the following olden characters from 2002- . Album The New CBBC Channel was released in 2006 featuring the songs that Presenters Sue Monroe, Nicole Davis, Justin Fletcher, Sarah Jane Honeywell, Eva Alexander, Chris Jarvis and Pui Fan Lee broadcasted on the real CBBC. *"Can We Fix It?" - Bob the Builder *"Hey Are You Ready To Play" - Tweenies *"Flobbadance" - Bill & Ben *"Say Eh Oh!" - Teletubbies *"Theme Song" - Postman Pat *"Brum Brum, Get Things Done" - Brum *"Theme Tune" - Charlie and Lola *"Theme Tune" - Zingzillas *"Theme Tune" - Starhill Ponies *"The Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"Theme Tune" - Fimbles *"Strike Up The Band" - Balamory *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"The Dress Up Song" - Chloe's Closet *"The Upsy Daisy Song"- In The Night Garden *"Theme Tune" - Noddy *"Riverseafingal" - Me Too! *"Honk Your Horns" - Chuggington *"Theme Tune" - 3rd & Bird *"Theme Tune" - Timmy Time *"Theme Tune" - Lunar Jim *"Theme Tune" - Spot *"Theme Tune" - Nuzzle and Scratch *"Numberjacks 'Ultimate' Medley" - Numberjacks *"When We Play In A Band" - LazyTown *"Theme Tune" - Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! *"Theme Tune" - Little Robots *"Theme & I Wish I Was A Fish" - Barnaby Bear *"Theme Tune" - Angelmouse *"Time For Yogo" - Waybuloo *"Theme and Hello Song" - Something Special *"Theme Tune" - The Roly Mo Show *"Theme Tune" - Bobinogs *"Have Fun Go Mad" - Tweenies *"Mambo No 5" - Bob The Builder *"Every Day With Grandpa" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"The Shape Song" - Boo *"The Great ZingZilla Band" - Zingzillas *"Beautiful Thing" - Bill And Ben *"Theme Tune" - Wibbly Pig *"Theme Tune" - Fireman Sam